


On Sleeping Problems and Happiness

by YumeBaah



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaah/pseuds/YumeBaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era para ser apenas uma missão comum ao mundo dos vivos, mas eles acabaram tendo que passar a noite na loja daquele vendedor irritante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Sleeping Problems and Happiness

Foram enviados ao mundo humano após serem informados sobre a possibilidade de hollows estarem atacando a cidade de Karakura. Infelizmente as expectativas e o entusiasmo dos dois shinigamis só duraram até o momento em que chegaram ao seu destino. Além de seus próprios sinais espirituais não era possível sentir mais nada, nem mesmo um rastro do shinigami encarregado a patrulhar aquela região (ele estava, provavelmente, se divertindo em algum lugar enquanto ignorava suas obrigações). 

Frustrados, entraram em contato com a Soul Society buscando por qualquer tipo de ordem, ou até mesmo um plano B, como invadir o Hueco Mundo, por exemplo. Mas, para o descontentamento de ambos, a nova missão, se é que poderia ser chamada assim, era permanecer na cidade por 24 horas à espera de qualquer movimentação inimiga. 

Soltando um longo suspiro de irritação Ikkaku iniciou uma caminhada pelas ruas da cidade, desertas àquele horário. Parando repentinamente, virou-se para o companheiro que o seguia há alguns metros atrás, porém, antes que pudesse verbalizar seu pensamento, Yumichika, com seu jeito convencido, adiantou-se.

– Como eu já esperava que você fosse se esquecer de um detalhe tão importante, eu tomei a liberdade de providenciar um local para passarmos a noite. – O vaidoso oficial falava enquanto caminhava lentamente até o outro. – Vamos ficar na loja do Urahara-san. – A sentença fora dada assim que ele parou em frente ao careca. 

Mas Ikkaku, sendo quem era, não iria aceitar a “oferta” de forma tão pacifica sem ao menos espernear um pouco; uma veia pulsou em sua testa no instante em que ele começou a falar sobre como não gostava daquele vendedor ambicioso e astuto. Yumichika revirou os olhos. Não tinha paciência nem tempo para discutir sobre o assunto, já estava cansado e não havia muitas outras opções; ou eles aceitavam ficar na loja do Kisuke ou ficavam na rua, ao relento. E foi exatamente esse o argumento utilizado por ele para convencer Ikkaku. Não importava se o careca fosse ficar com uma carranca no rosto durante toda a noite, o mais importante era conseguir um lugar limpo e confortável para dormir, só de pensar em ter sua linda pele e sedosos cabelos ressecados pelo vento... Não mesmo.

Com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto Yumichika seguiu na frente, logo virando a esquina da rua onde se localizava a loja de Urahara. Alguns passos atrás, caminhando meio hesitante, Ikkaku ainda tinha o rosto sério, os olhos apertados e os lábios comprimidos em uma linha fina. Virando-se para ele, Yumichika soltou um suspiro e bateu na porta à sua frente. 

Na verdade sua mão mal tocou a porta, Urahara já havia notado a reiatsu dos visitantes e abrira a porta no instante em que eles chegaram. Com a cabeça levemente tombada, o chapéu tampando parcialmente os olhos e um sorriso de escárnio no rosto, o ex-shinigami os cumprimentou. 

– Madarame, Ayasegawa! Que ótima surpresa! Posso ajudar em algo? 

Os oficiais do 11º esquadrão se entreolharam. Aquele maldito vendedor deveria estar se divertindo por vê-los ali àquela hora da noite. 

– Ahn... Urahara-san, – Yumichika pigarreou e, tentando manter a pose, explicou a situação da melhor forma possível – nós estávamos em uma missão e, bom, o melhor seria de dizer que ainda estamos, mas como eu ia dizendo, nos pediram para aguardar por novas ordens. – Respirou fundo e desviou o olhar, evitando encarar o homem à sua frente – Então, como foi tudo muito repentino, nós gostaríamos de passar a noite aqui. Se você não se importar, claro. 

– Oh, é só isso? – Urahara piscou e sorriu divertido, pedir para passar a noite em sua casa não deveria ser assim tão humilhante, deveria? – Por que não falaram antes? Vamos, entrem, entrem!

Agora eram Ikkaku e Yumichika que estavam surpresos, Urahara não costumava ser tão gentil assim, a não ser que tivesse algum tipo de intenção maligna por trás daquele sorriso falso. A desconfiança de ambos os shinigamis, obviamente, não passara despercebida pelo dono do estabelecimento, o que resultou no surgimento de um sorriso ainda maior sob as abas do chapéu listrado. 

 

Dentro da loja as coisas mantinham-se como sempre. Ururu varria o chão, vez ou outra sendo perturbada por Jinta que, sentado em um canto, organizava pequenas caixas dentro de um armário; Tesai encontrava-se na cozinha, provavelmente preparando um lanche para seu patrão. 

– Ora, não se sintam acanhados. Talvez eu devesse oferecer um chá? Ou alguns biscoitos, quem sabe? Venham comigo, vamos andando. – Com as mãos sobre os ombros de seus visitantes e o mesmo sorriso irritante de sempre estampado no rosto, Uruhara os conduziu para o interior da residência. 

Parando após sentir que o vendedor os empurrava por corredores escuros e estreitos, Ikkaku retirou a mão que se apoiava a ele sem ao menos se importar sobre estar sendo indelicado (“educação e coisas delicadas são especialidades do Yumichika, não minhas”, é o que ele sempre dizia quando reclamavam sobre seu jeito bruto).

– Não se dê ao trabalho de preparar nada, nós só viemos passar a noite aqui. Então, se você não tiver nenhuma objeção, já estamos indo dormir. 

E, agarrando o companheiro pelo braço antes que ele protestasse – o que ele sabia que ia acontecer se não fosse rápido o suficiente –, ele o arrastou até o quarto mais próximo – ou o que ele julgava ser a porta do quarto mais próximo (não se devia abaixar a guarda naquela casa, era impossível saber a que lugares estranhos aquelas portas poderiam levar).

Urahara riu baixo ao ver o jeito apressado do shinigami. 

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou preparar um quarto para vocês, mas, por favor, Madarame-san, saia logo da minha despensa, e feche a porta, sim? 

Contrariado, Ikkaku saiu do cômodo, sendo acompanhado por um Yumichika que tentava o seu melhor para controlar uma gargalhada. Os dois seguiram o proprietário da loja até ele parar em frente a uma porta de correr. 

– Aqui está. Vocês podem ficar com esse quarto. – Abriu a porta e, dando um passo para o lado, permitiu que os shingamis entrassem e observassem o lugar – Infelizmente esse é o único disponível, os outros têm caixas e produtos da loja empilhados até o teto. É uma pena, realmente. Ah, mais uma coisa, só há um futon, espero que isso não seja um problema. Boa noite~ 

E, antes que qualquer tipo de protesto fosse feito, ele desapareceu porta a fora, sem deixar qualquer rastro pelo corredor. 

– Tsc, esse vendedor maldito. – Ikkaku, com o cenho franzido, resmungava enquanto encarava o futon – Aposto que fez de propósito. Você viu o sorriso no rosto dele, não viu, Yumichika? 

Alguns segundos se passaram e nenhuma resposta veio. 

– Oe, Yumichika? – O Madarame falou mais alto (ou gritou, levando em conta a capacidade auditiva de uma pessoa normal). 

Parecendo sair de um transe, o outro shinigami finalmente levantara a cabeça e olhara na direção da voz. Distraíra-se somente por alguns instantes com um espelho pendurado na parede – era a chance perfeita para checar sua aparência, embora ele tivesse certeza de que ela estava tão esplêndida como sempre – e Ikkaku já parecia prestes a perder a cabeça. 

– O que foi? 

– Como assim “o que foi”? Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? – Uma expressão indignada surgiu no rosto do careca – Argh! Não importa. O que eu quero saber é como nós vamos resolver essa situação. 

– Resolver...? Mas eu não vejo nada de errado... – E, ignorando a carranca de seu companheiro, voltou a admirar sua beleza refletida no espelho. 

Ikkaku suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão pelo rosto, massageando os olhos. Era inacreditável como Yumichika conseguia se desligar do mundo e desviar toda a sua atenção para o próprio reflexo em um pedaço de vidro. De qualquer forma era inútil tentar conversar com ele agora, o melhor seria deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam. Ele não ia morrer só por dormir ao lado do narcisista, já haviam feito isso muitas vezes quando viviam no Rukongai. Além disso, ficar perto de Yumichika, por mais insuportável que pudesse ser na maioria das vezes, sempre trouxera um sentimento reconfortante a ele e, embora não soubesse como ou por que tal coisa acontecia, ele ainda apreciava a sensação.

– Estou indo dormir. – falou enquanto removia a parte de cima da roupa de shinigami – Vai ficar aí por muito tempo? 

– Talvez. Preciso retirar as penas dos meus olhos, e isso vai demorar um pouco, não posso estraga-las. Mas você não precisa me esperar – balançou uma das mãos por cima do ombro como se dissesse “não ligue para isso e vá logo dormir”. 

– Hm... – Deitou em um dos lados do futon (não podia deixar seu lado espaçoso falar mais alto naquele momento) e cobriu-se. – Boa noite. 

– Boa noite, Ikkaku. – Respondeu, vendo através do espelho os lençóis deslizando por cima do corpo do outro. 

Voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Uma das penas já estava em sua mão e ele se empenhava em remover a outra o mais vagarosa e cuidadosamente possível. Faltava só mais um pouco... Pronto. 

Levantou-se e olhou á sua volta, precisava de um lugar para colocar as penas, mas aquele quarto resumia-se a uma porta no canto direito, um futon junto a um abajur no meio do cômodo e um espelho na parede ao lado da porta. 

“Não tem janelas, nem mesa, nem almofadas, nem tapetes... Simplesmente tenebroso.” Pensou. “Como Ikkaku não reclamou disso?” 

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, formando um vinco. “Pensando bem, talvez ele tenha falado algo...” Deu de ombros. “Não que faça muita diferença agora...”. 

Parou próximo ao futon, retirou os acessórios alaranjados de seu uniforme, dobrou-os cuidadosamente e os colocou ao lado do travesseiro, com as penas dispostas por cima. 

Depois de tanto tempo ele teria que dividir uma cama novamente com Ikkaku. Sentir-se feliz por causa disso era errado, não era? 

Balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos que começavam a surgir em sua mente e entrou em baixo dos lençóis. Desligou o abajur e adormeceu logo em seguida. 

 

Acordou no meio da noite ouvindo alguns sons estranhos. 

"Mas o que..." O homem de cabelos escuros pensou. "Seria um hollow?" 

Levantou-se num pulo, pronto para acordar Ikkaku aos chutes, se fosse necessário, e arrastá-lo pela vizinhança em busca do inimigo. 

Mas, passados alguns instantes, ele se deu conta de que não havia perigo algum - embora começasse a cogitar que a ideia dos chutes não era tão ruim -, já que a fonte de todo aquele barulho era o próprio Madarame, que dormia esparramado no colchão, de boca aberta e roncando sonoramente. 

Yumichika respirou fundo e deitou-se. O espaço disponível para ele agora era menor devido à falta de modos de Ikkaku ao dormir. Para o belo shinigami deixar os braços e pernas abertos e bem esticados daquela maneira era absolutamente inaceitável e, fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar a posição terrível do outro, voltou a dormir. 

 

Acordou novamente sentindo um pouco de falta de ar. Algo havia se chocado contra seu estômago, e ele duvidava que aquilo fosse obra de algum hollow. Remexeu-se, tentando retirar o peso extra de cima de si, mas não obteve muito sucesso. 

Sentou-se e olhou para seu colo. O braço de Ikkaku, que antes repousava sobre sua barriga, estava agora jogado sobre suas pernas. Franziu as sobrancelhas e, segurando o braço do outro com o polegar e o indicador, jogou-o sobre o corpo adormecido ao seu lado sem ter o menor cuidado (sabia que o shinigami careca não acordaria por tão pouco). 

Satisfeito com sua ação, voltou para baixo dos lençóis, dessa vez tendo a certeza de manter-se de costas para Ikkaku, assim, se um braço (ou perna) voasse em sua direção, tudo o que encontraria seria a lateral de seu corpo, e não seus pulmões. 

 

Abriu os olhos pela terceira vez naquela noite. Um vento suave batia ritmicamente contra sua nuca (o que, obviamente, parecia ridículo à primeira vista, já que não havia janelas no quarto onde estava).

Tentou virar-se para descobrir de onde vinha aquela brisa, mas algo parecia prendê-lo no lugar, impossibilitando-o de se mover. Com a mão esquerda levantou as cobertas, enquanto tentava se apoiar sobre a direita, e olhou para baixo. Um par de braços fortes se enrolava firmemente em sua cintura, como se dissesse "não se atreva a se afastar". Com a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, Ikkaku tinha a face virada para a parte de traz de seu pescoço, a ponta do nariz quase tocando a pele de porcelana. Ele dormia profundamente e parecia bastante confortável naquela posição. 

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Yumichika, e sua expressão, antes insatisfeita, suavizou-se completamente. 

"Tão bonito..." Pensou enquanto observava o companheiro. 

A cena o lembrava dos tempos em que ainda moravam no Rokongai, quando o frio intenso e cortante das noites de inverno os obrigava a dormir assim, juntos, para que não congelassem até a morte. Por mais difíceis que aqueles dias tenham sido eles ainda ocupavam um lugar especial em seu coração. Mas, como era de se esperar, os anos haviam passado e a vida que levavam agora não era mais como antes. Nada mais era como antes. 

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Relembrar o passado não iria mudar as coisas e muito menos fazê-lo se sentir melhor. 

Virou-se, ficando de frente para Ikkaku, e beijou-o sobre os lábios. Gostaria de ter coragem para fazer isso quando ambos estivessem acordados, mas o receio de perder uma importante amizade sempre o impedia. 

– Hm... Yumi... - O homem adormecido murmurou em seu sono ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso surgia em seu rosto e seus braços se apertavam em torno do shinigami de cabelos negros. 

Em resposta à inesperada ação, a boca de Yumichika se abriu em um "O" perfeito e ele levou alguns segundos para perceber que, por reflexo, havia prendido a respiração. Ofegou de leve, buscando por ar enquanto tentava fazer com que as batidas de seu coração voltassem ao ritmo normal. Alguns instantes depois, sentindo-se mais calmo, sorriu. O careca era realmente lindo enquanto dormia... Soltando um último suspiro ele se aconchegou no abraço de Ikkaku e deixou-se escorregar para o mundo dos sonhos. 

Ter uma conversa sobre os velhos tempos na manhã seguinte não parecia mais uma ideia tão ruim, afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi originalmente postada no ff.net em 2013. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
